


Battle Hymn of the Imperium

by MrProphet



Series: Songs [7]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Battle Hymn of the Imperium

My eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord,

He is trampling out the vintage where the Grapes of Wrath are stored,

He is letting loose the lightning of his shining power sword.

His truth shines through the Warp!

 

_ In the name of Holy Terra! _

_ In the name of Holy Terra! _

_ In the name of Holy Terra! _

_ His truth shines through the Warp! _

 

I have seen Him in the las-blasts of a thousand loyal guns,

We have builded Him an altar ‘neath a hundred thousand suns,

We shall read this righteous sentence with a thousand thousand tongues:

His light shines through the Warp!

 

_ In the name… _

 

I have read a fiery gospel writ with adamantine blade,

“Those who smite His foes shall ride with Him in triumph and parade,

Let the heretic be stricken and the alien dismayed!

His will shines through the Warp!”

 

_ In the name… _

 

He has sounded forth a trumpet that shall never silenced be,

He has meted out harsh judgement to His Universal See,

As he fought to free our souls, obedience shall make us free!

His word shines through the Warp!

 

_ In the name… _

 

In the bosom of our homeworld for millennia He dwelt,

When the dark of war arises swift sure justice has He dealt,

Let a stirring of the faithful heart at Terra’s name be felt!

His grace shines through the Warp!

 

_ In the name… _

 

He has summoned up his navies to send down the plasma rain,

The Astartes have been rallied to unleash a world of pain,

And the guns of the Sororitas sing ‘He shall rise again’!

His name shines through the Warp!

 

_ In the name… _

 

The Scions of the Tempest are the mail upon his fist,

The Militarum is the mill, and heretics the grist,

All who march beneath His banner shall adorn the holy lists.

His wrath shines through the Warp!

 

_ In the name… _

 

He shall rise in shining splendour like the dawning of the day,

To the faithful and the brave he is a light to guide the way,

From the Throne of Earth He reigns until the stars have burned away!

His soul shines through the Warp!

 

_ In the name… _


End file.
